


Homecoming

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: Boy Meets Girl Collection [4]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been quite a few years since they last saw each other. Sousuke wonders if it's selfish of him to show up on Kaname's doorstep after all this time. Short, unedited, free-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Standing in front of the door, he gazed at the thick slab of wood that stood in his way. It was difficult, he couldn't decide what to do. Should he just turn around and leave? Or should he rap his knuckles against its surface and see what happened? He desperately wanted to see her, to speak with her, to find out how she had been doing all these years.

But was that selfish of him?

If she had found someone else, would he be interrupting her happiness? It wasn't that he expected her to be with him again, though it would certainly be nice. But if she _had_ moved on, if she was happy in her new life, then he might cause her pain just by being there. Sighing, he hung his head, hands balled into tight fists at his sides, teeth grinding together as he fought against the negative emotions that swamped him. What to do...

"Sousuke?"

A breathless voice spoke up from beside him.

Looking up sharply, his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the woman that had somehow managed to sneak up beside him. All the tension left his body at once and he stared openly at her, taking in every last detail. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, but not 'short.' It fell to the small of her back, or the longest parts of it did, at any rate. It was layered, far more drastically than it was before. Shorter strands sat over her shoulders, falling over her chest, her bangs were angled and pinned to cut across her face rather than frame it, and her hair slid in front of her ear only on one side and barely reached her shoulder.

Everything else about her, however, was as he remembered. From her lightly tanned skin, her slim but athletic figure, the minimal make-up to just bring out the best of her facial features, bright amber eyes, and her sense of fashion. Clothes that made her look so mature, and yet young by the way they complimented her curves perfectly.

He swallowed thickly, realizing she was waiting for him to say something. Meeting her gaze, he let out a breath he had been holding, face red from lack of oxygen, and swallowed again. Not knowing what to say, he was surprised when his lips and tongue moved of their own accord, and said what had been on his mind as he took in the sight of her, "Beautiful..."

A hand cupped his cheek, fingertip tracing the scar along his jawline. She smiled up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks, and she couldn't keep the humor out of her voice, "We don't see each other for years, and the first thing you say is something about my looks? And here I thought you saw more than just my body."

"I do," he gulped, turning his body to face her completely, hands resting on her hips. "It's more than just your body that's beautiful."

"I missed you," she whispered, sorrow and longing clear in her expression as she gazed up into his eyes.

"I was lonely without you. I'm sorry," he murmured, bending his head to rest his forehead against hers.

Fingers threaded through his hair and teased at his scalp. His eyes closed and he sighed happily, enjoying the tender ministrations. "As long as you're okay. That's all that matters."

But he wasn't, not completely. His physical health had recovered, but from everything that he had endured in those years he was forcibly removed from her side...

She seemed to understand without him saying anything. Perhaps it was his tightening grip, the slight shiver of his body, the quickening breath, but she understood. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she held him tight for several moments, waiting for the worst of his quivering to subside before she took a step towards her door, hand gripping his elbow. "Come on. You look like you could use some rest, and my bed is comfortable."

Any fears he had about whether or not she would still accept him went right out the window. He nodded dumbly and followed her inside. The simple gesture laid the foundation to his full recovery. She never ceased to amaze him, and her effect on him was everything he remembered and more.

It was everything he needed, just then.


End file.
